Sleep Deprived
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: Matt likes to mess with Near when he's sleep deprived. MattxNear. Smut. 'Nuff said.


Title: Sleep Deprived

Author: Tian-san

Pairings: Matt/Near

Genre: Romance

Rating: M for smut!

Summary: Matt likes to mess with Near when he's sleep deprived.

Disclaimer: DN = DO NOT OWN. Matt/Near FTW!

Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

SLEEP DEPRIVED

Truth to be told, Matt was surprised to find Near snuggling into him. Usually the albino would sleep facing the other side of the room, and being hugged by him from behind. So for the young detective to make such subtle change confused him.

He carefully lifted his hand from Near's grasp and placed it around the younger boy's shoulders instead, pulling him closer. Hearing a low grunt for response made him giggle and turned so he could place a kiss on the boy's forehead. But a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, restraining him from doing anything.

The brunet reached slowly and whispered in the boy's ear.

"Near? You awake?"

Once again a low grunt and the albino let go of his waist, and turned away facing the other side of the room.

He grinned and leaned in closer, the silver hair tickling his face.

"Hey marshmallows, wake up will ya?"

A frustrated sigh, and the next thing he knew was a pillow landing on his face. Matt tumbled and almost fell from the bed, if not for a small hand grabbing his, pulling it with surprising power.

Matt quickly pulled himself back, and glared at Near. The albino didn't seem to notice, since he only adjusted his pillow and lay back down, facing away from the brunet. He wrapped his arms around the small boy instead.

"Matt, could you please let me sleep?"

He chuckled lightly. Using his elbow as a support, he placed a small kiss on the boy's neck. He could feel him stiffening slightly. He placed another kiss on the base of his neck, and ran his hands through the thick ivory curls that was Near's hair.

"I haven't slept properly in months. So if you would please–"

The albino's sentence was cut short, as Matt pressed his lips to the boy's shoulder, sucking and biting it softly. Near gasped in response, his hand gripped Matt's hands that were resting calmly on his stomach. Matt grinned and slipped his hand under the detective's oversized pyjamas, feeling the smooth skin under.

He pushed the boy by his shoulders and pressed their lips together. It was a warm and hesitant kiss at first, but it gets warmer. He licked the boy's lower lip, nibbling it lightly, and Near opened up and let his tongue tangled itself with his own. Soon their tongue danced fiercely, passionately.

Near pulled away first, looking out of breath and flushed. With wide grey eyes, he said

"I told you, I'm tired."

This time Matt laughed, and crushed his lips to the boy's now swollen lips again. But this time, slower and deeper.

His skilled hands quickly unbuttoned the pyjamas and Near shrugged them off his shoulders. His hands ran along the pale white chest. Near's own hands had taken playing with the hem of his striped shirt instead. He broke the kiss to lift the shirt off, then lowered his lips to taste the albino's flesh.

Near held his breath as Matt kissed his navel, just below his belly button. One of his most sensitive spot, and Matt kissed it.

Matt was slammed back to the bed, as Near now hover above him. The white curls falling from his face, making him seemed so less innocent than he was a minute ago. The brunet grinned, he likes it when Near gets cranky like this.

"Near? Is something wrong sweetheart?" he said in a mock innocent tone, pulling Near's shoulders to kiss them again.

Near smirked, as he leaned closer.

"I told you I don't want to be bothered, didn't I? Now since you just did, what should I do with you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe spanking? I've been very naughty recently." Matt said, grinning and wiggling his hips as he said so.

Near blushed, but it didn't falter his smirk.

"I don't think you deserve that. And I forgive you, this time."

And Near leaned in closer. Matt closed his eyes, waiting for a warm kiss from his dearest lover. God knows he likes it when they kiss. He likes it more if Near was the one initiating the act. But the anticipated kiss never came.

He blinked and opened his eye. Near's smirk widen into a smile as he shook his head in amusement. The boy then rolled to his side and lay back, chuckling silently.

Now Matt was fuming. The boy simply did this to get back at him. That little creep!

He grabbed both of the detective's wrist, and kissed him furiously. He didn't care if Near was now out of breath, all he know the boy made him very angry just now.

"Ahh, Matt, why the sudden–"

Once again, his sentence was cut off as Matt pulled his pyjama bottom along with his briefs, revealing his half erect member. The brunet groaned; how come Near didn't feel that aroused when his own hardness was beginning to strain itself in his shorts?

He grabbed Near and began pumping furiously. The albino only widens his eyes, surprised at the sudden friction. He began tugging at Matt's shorts in a similar manner.

"Payback, Near." Matt smiled sweetly.

The shorts came off, and now they were grinding against each other like crazy. Trying to find release in each other, merging themselves into one. It's like every time they did it, slow but gaining pace.

"Ugh, Near," Matt said in pants "I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just hurry the fuck up!"

Near quickly rummaged the bedside table for some lube. Matt watched carefully on how Near's expression changed. Eyebrows furrowing in frustration, biting his lower lip hard.

"I can't find it!" he said loudly, slamming his hand to the table.

"Shush love, its okay. Just stretch me out and I'll be good."

Matt rolled on his back, letting Near hover above him once again. He sucked and licked Near's pale fingers, preparing himself for the ride. Then Near pulled away and looked at him in concern. A thin, crooked finger soon made its way to his tight entrance, and he whimpered. Another finger joined in, and began scissoring its way through the ring of muscles.

The brunet arched his back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He gasped as Near pressed his lips together and thrust his fingers in a quicker pace.

"Do you like that?" the albino asked as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above his lover. Matt nodded and pulled Near's head closer to his, whispering softly in his ear "Just do it."

Near slammed himself in, and Matt moaned loudly as the younger boy hit his prostate. But Near didn't move, as he's afraid he'd hurt him. This is another part of Near that Matt likes: he's such a considerate lover.

Giving a light peck on the younger boy's forehead as a sign to continue, he bit his lip hard as Near pulled himself out and thrusts himself back in. Near's hand began to pump Matt along with the motion of his movements.

Soon, they were lost in ecstasy. Pure bliss, as they liked to call it. Nothing else mattered but them both. And their lovemaking was just something to prove to each other how much they cared. Not that it really matters, as they both knew, without saying a word, how they feel about each other.

Matt came in Near's hand, and Near followed as he breathed out the brunet's name. They both collapsed, still catching on their breaths. And Matt held Near close.

"I like it better when you're like this," Matt mumbled as he buried his face in Near's half damp hair.

Receiving no response whatsoever, he turned the younger boy slightly. The sight of Near falling asleep melted his heart. The boy must've been so tired now, and he deserves a good day of sleep. Smiling softly, he wrapped both of his arms around Near's waist and closed his eyes, falling back into deep slumber.


End file.
